Be My Boyfriend, Lollipop!
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: "You're my only..." Minwoo melantunkan sebuah lagu. Youngmin menyahutnya... -YoungminXMinwoo-YoungWoo-YoungMinWoo- fluff, oneshot, BL


**Be My Boyfriend, Lollipop!**

[PAIRING:;: YoungMinWoo]

[AUTHOR:;: Cherry Chibi]

[RATING/GENRE:;: T/yaoi(exactly shonen-ai), fluff, romance]

[LENGTH:;: Oneshot/508 words]

-Sebenarnya Cherry lebih suka couple Jo twin, tp malh mbuat ini== biarlah~-

**Happy reading~**

"You're my only—"

"Lollipop! Oh lollipop!"

Minwoo menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyahut nyanyiannya dengan tatapan heran. Langkahnya berhenti sambil matanya mencari pemilik suara. Dan mendapati Youngmin, yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan posisi menghadap belakang sofa—tangannya disandarkan di punggung sofa, tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung," seru Minwoo.

"Waekurae?"

Minwoo berjalan mendekat pada Youngmin—yang masih setia tersenyum—dan berhenti tepat dua langkah di belakang sofa. Tangan Minwoo meraih handuk yang menggantung di lehernya sendiri—yang digunakan untuk dia mandi tadi—dan menutupi wajah namja berambut pirang itu dengan handuk birunya itu.

"Uffttt!" Youngmin memberontak. Tangannya terlambat menepis gerakan Minwoo yang melilitkan handuk itu di kepalanya, menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "YA!"

Akhirnya handuk tersebut lepas dari wajah tampan Youngmin. Namja itu menatap kesal Minwoo.

"Ige mwoya!"

Minwoo tersenyum tipis lalu melempar handuk miliknya ke wajah Youngmin. Sebelum Youngmin kembali memarahinya, Minwoo buru-buru beranjak pergi.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu yang salah, Hyung,"

"Kau yang menyanyi english versionnya, kan? Aku hanya meneruskannya." Sahut Youngmin setelah melempar handuk ke sembarang arah. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan berlari melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minwoo.

Tubuh Minwoo sedikit terdorong ke depan akibat tangan Youngmin. Dia menoleh pada hyungnya. "Kau member Boyfriend, bukan f(x)... ataupun SHINee."

Youngmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "I known."

"Lalu kenapa menyanyi lagu milik f(x)?"

Youngmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Minwoo. Dia menghentikan kakinya untuk berjalan. Minwoo yang melihatnya ikut berhenti setelah beberapa langkah jauh dari Youngmin. Magnae Boyfriend tersebut menoleh dan menatap hyungnya heran.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Youngmin meredupkan matanya, membuat mimik semesterius mungkin dengan senyuman.

Minwoo mengangguk. Keheranannya semakin bertambah saat tiba-tiba saja Youngmin berjalan mendekatinya. Namja bermarga Jo itu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Minwoo dan berbisik dengan nada senyum,

"Karena kau adalah lollipopku."

Iris mata Minwoo membulat mendengarnya.

Perlahan Youngmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Minwoo, masih dengan senyum manisnya. Tatapannya begitu penuh arti, meski Minwoo tidak paham arti apa dibaliknya.

"Kau belum mengiyakan permintaanku kemarin." Ucap Youngmin dengan nada sedih, meski senyum tidak lepas darinya.

Di wajah Minwoo kini hadir semburat merah. "P-permintaan apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu, meski dia mengerti—di balik dia sebenarnya tahu apa maksud Youngmin.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya?" kini senyum hilang dari wajah Youngmin, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Minwoo artikan. "Please, be my boyfriend!"

Jantung Minwoo berdetak sangat cepat saat itu juga, lebih cepat lagi ketika Youngmin mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Minwoo menelan salivanya berat, menahan napas dengan jarak beberapa senti sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

"Would you?" tanya Youngmin kembali, memohon pada namja di depannya. Tangannya terangkat dan berhenti tepat di pipi Minwoo. Perlahan ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi mulus tersebut. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa desahan napasnya justru membuat Minwoo lupa untuk bernapas.

Youngmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak tahan dengan tatapan Minwoo padanya. Yang dilakukan Minwoo hanyalah diam, mengirimkan jawaban lewat sinyal tatapan—telepati cinta. Dan dia semakin terdiam saat bibir Youngmin mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Meleburkan kasih sayang dalam satu tindakan.

Senyum tercetak di bibir Youngmin saat Minwoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan memagut lembut bibir Youngmin. Dia tidak perlu jawaban lagi.

"You're my only boyfriend..."

"I'm your only boyfriend..."


End file.
